


Not Another High School AU

by justdrarrytrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Draco tries so hard to be punk, Fluff and Angst, Harry is such a jock tbh, James and Lily are alive bc i am weak, M/M, WARNING: im australian af soooo so if any britishisms are like butchered im sorry, but hes a nerd, but hipster af bc fuck stereotypes, just two lame boys falling in love, lucius is a dick, so like Draco is angsty and bitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrarrytrash/pseuds/justdrarrytrash
Summary: Harry's not sure if it's the over sized band hoodies Draco wears over his uniform, or his thin wrists covered in rubber bracelets or his blonde hair that flops onto his forehead that makes him crazy but he's certain the main thing that makes him want to snog the life out of Draco freaking Malfoy is his eyes. Those stupid grey eyes that can look cold, uninterested in anything you have to say and mischievous all at once.That or his arse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll actually title this soon, it's just nothing feels right y'know?
> 
> Anyway, this started out as complete word vomit and has progressed into a 7k monster that it still nowhere near finished.  
> I'll try to update regularly, but after I've uploaded the stuff i already have written updates will be a little slower because of school and stuff. BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS ITS ALREADY MY BABY
> 
> Please comment and review and stuff, i wanna know what I can do better.

There was just something about Draco Malfoy that makes Harry want to snog him. Not even  _ want _ but  _ need _ . Draco is one of those blokes that all the girls secretly (or not so secretly) want to date but would never introduce him to their parents, so they date guys like Archie Taylor or Tommy Jones and bring them home instead. While  Harry Potter is quite the catch, he's popular, on the school football team, good looking and charming in that shy blushy way. Draco Malfoy is the complete opposite, well he is good looking but the similarities stop there. While Harry is a parents wet dream, Draco is a rude, hot, punky bastard who smokes behind the science block, spends his time at school listening to music and glaring at everyone and harry is certain he's never seen him smile or laugh.  
He is undeniably, a massive prat, and Harry has been pining over him since the start of the year  when he came back after the holidays with a good haircut. 

Harry's not sure if it's the over sized band hoodies Draco wears over his uniform, or his thin wrists covered in rubber bracelets or his blonde hair that flops onto his forehead that makes him crazy but he's certain the main thing that makes him want to snog the life out of Draco freaking Malfoy is his eyes. Those stupid grey eyes that can look cold, uninterested in anything you have to say and mischievous all at once.  
That or his arse.

The yearning and pining for Draco might have worked for Harry before, but he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life knowing that he didn't even try to go on a date with Draco if he doesn't do so soon. So for the past week he has been working up the courage to talk to the damn kid and going to Hermione and Ron for comfort and for someone to complain too. Tomorrow he sucks up any pride and puts his plan into place.

 

* * *

That Monday morning Harry took longer getting his books from his locker than usual, waiting for the familiar sight of blond hair to walk past. Not 5 minutes later Draco walked by with his earphones in, phone in one hand and clutching the school bag on his shoulder with the other.

"Hey!" Harry called out before he could change his mind and run to the boys bathroom and possibly vomit. When that didn't work (probably because the stupid prats music was so bloody loud) Harry pushed himself away from his locker and bounded up to where Draco was, brushing his shoulder against him to get his attention. Draco jerked away before laying eyes on him and pulled one earphone out.  
"Yes?" He snapped.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry replied and judging by the look Draco was giving him he sounded like a complete and utter wanker. Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yes, I know that." He said and made a move to put his earphone back in and leave but Harry stopped him by moving to stand in front of him. Draco clenched his jaw and let out an angry sigh, "Did you want something or are you just being a prick?" He asked with a hint of sneer.  
  
"Yes!" Harry replied hurriedly. "I mean, yes i want to ask you something, not yes i'm a prick. I, um, want to you to go out with me sometime?. Like to dinner or something, as my date. I want you to go on a date with me. Erm, i mean _will_ you go on a date with me?" Harry finally stammered out and God, he sounds like such an idiot that he wants to punch himself in the face. It also looks like Draco wants to punch him in the face as well. Draco stared at him disbelievingly for a while before looking at him in confusion and turning the other way and heading to class. "Come on at least tell me no, don't just leave me here looking like an idiot." Harry called out to him. The other boy turned to face him again, pulling his earphones out completely, holding them in his hand and idly swinging them around his finger. "Is this some sort of joke?" he asks, staring straight at Harry. This left Harry feeling vaguely hurt, he didn't want people to think he was _that_ guy. "N-no, of course not. i'm actually asking you out here and i'm freaking out a little because you're such a  bloody intimidating prat and you haven't even answered yet. So if you could please just put me out of my misery that would be-"  
  
"Fine." Draco said with a hint of a smile and held his hand out. Harry looked at him questioningly. "Hand me your phone so i can give you my number." Draco told him with a roll of his eyes. Harry quickly reached his hand in his pocket and fumbled for his phone and gave it to the other boy who quickly put his number in and handed it back to Harry.  
"Text me when you're finished being intimidated," Draco said with a smirk and made his way to class, leaving Harry standing there very proud of himself and slightly turned on.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon Harry got home, said hello to his Mum, kissed her on the cheek and hurriedly went to his room, threw his bag in a corner and flopped on his bed. That's where he has been for the past 7 minutes, staring at his phone. More precisely, staring at a number saved as "Intimidating Prat". Harry can't quite believe how fucking lame he is being. It's just a text. He has gotten too far to chicken out now, so he hurriedly composes a text and shuts his eyes as he hits send.

 

**(3:42pm) are u free next friday night??**

 

His heart is positively racing at this point and he's pretty sure his hands are getting clammy. When he gets a text almost immediately he swears his heart stops and flutters at the same time and his head his automatically filled with the image of Draco in the same position as Harry, staring at his phone waiting for a text.

 

**_(3:43pm) depends, whats on offer im not?_ **

 

Harry rolls his eyes, he can pretty much see the prat smirking at him.

 

**(3:43pm) well i was thinking a movie?**

**(3:44pm) or we could just get something to eat**

**(3:44pm) or we could go to the arcade or something like that, idk whatever you want to do i guess**

 

Harry re-reads his texts and groans out loud. could he be any more of an idiot? He wanted to seem confident. Cool calm and collected. Instead he looks like a 13 year old and he's certain Draco can tell he’s actually  _ blushing.  _ Hell, anyone could.

 

**_(3:46pm) woah chill potter, a movie sounds great_ **

**_(3:46pm) i have to ask though, are u going to be a gentleman and keep your hands to yourself when the lights black out?_ **

 

Fuck what Harry said before about his heart stopping, that was nothing compared to this. He has to re-read the last text 3 times just to make sure he got it right. His hearts in his throat and the teenage hormones rushing through his body make his trousers a bit tight at just the thought of that even being a  _ possibility _ . He's about to send another text, something witty and flirty he's sure of it, when his dad calls him from the living room. So he begrudgingly pushes all thoughts of him and Draco Malfoy in the cinema. In the  _ dark _ cinema, with their hands on each other out of his mind and makes his way downstairs.

"Hey kiddo, your friends are here." His Dad said and Harry saw Ron and Hermione in the kitchen with his Mum, he let them all exchange pleasantries with each other before leading them up to his room.

 

"So, I asked him out." Harry says from his desk, acting nonchalant. Harry swings around on his chair to face his friends. Hermione is laying on her stomach on her bed reading her chemistry notes and Ron is on the floor, against the bed in front of Hermione. There in a position where Hermione can easily lean forward and kiss Ron's head when she wants and Ron can lean his head back against the mattress and smile at her. It's sickening. 

"Yeah?" Ron grins, "How'd it go?" Hermione is now sitting cross legged on his bed, waiting eagerly for his response.

"Well, he was a prat about it, but he agreed." Harry replies and fails to hide the smile on his face. He can hear Ron cooing and he wants to slap him, bestfriend be damned.

"Oh, Harry i'm so happy for you! What do you plan on doing?" Hermione asks and is then that Harry remembers he never replied to draco in the first place. Between the odd feeling of being turned on and his dad calling out to him he just forgot.

"Uhm, movies i think. I don't know nothings set in stone." he says while trying to text Draco without his friends seeing. He writes and rewrites several texts that seem to childish, or are sending the wrong kind of message before he settles on one, and as he sends it he just hopes he's not being too forward. He's bloody dying of embarrassment.

 

**(4:21pm) no promises.**

 

"Aw, look 'Mione, he's blushing!" Ron says practically beaming. For the first time in his life Harry wishes he had a best friend who didn't take the mickey out of him all the damn time.  
"Shut up Ron," Harry grumbles as he feels his phone vibrate in his hand. 

 

**_(4:22pm) good_ **


	2. In which Draco isn't so punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets offended way to easily and these two nerds go too the movies

Harry quickly found out that Draco was actually quite literally perfect. Although they haven't seen much of each other at school, they've been texting nearly non stop and the prat actually does have a sense of humor, and surprisingly is not much of a punky bastard at all. 

Harry feels his phone vibrate and is met with the now familiar feeling of butterflies and anticipation in his stomach.

 

**_(11:34am) so what's the plan for tonight harry, harry potter?_ **

 

He blushes as he is taken back to their mortifying first conversation where Harry made an absolute mockery out of himself. He quickly types out a reply.

 

**(11:35am) well i was thinking, u just give me your address, ill pick u up and we go to the cinema from there?**

 

**_(11:35am) dw about picking me up, ill just meet u at there_ **

 

Harry frowned, this was a date right? You don't just ‘meet there’ that's what you do if you're hanging out with friends. And Harry did the asking, so he should pick Draco up shouldn't he? That's how its _supposed_ to be, at least that's how it is in all those movies. 

 

**(11:36am) okay, be at the cinema at 8:20**

 

**_(11:40am) bossy_ **

 

* * *

  
Harry gets his phone out of his pocket and checks the time for the fifth time before he sees Draco out of the corner of his eye. Hes sauntering over with one hand in his pocket, the other throwing a cigarette on the ground, while smirking at Harry. Harry’s jaw nearly drops, he’s never seen Draco out of his uniform. The other boy is wearing the tightest black skinny jeans Harry has ever seen (okay, maybe not the tightest but still.), a slightly-to-big band shirt and backwards cap, which Harry thinks is counter productive no matter how good it makes Draco look. He makes it to Harry and cocks his head to the side, “Am I late?” He asks with a quirked eyebrow. Harry grabs his upper arm and steers him inside, “Just come on before all the tickets are gone.”

 

Because Draco, the bloody prat, was 15 minutes late they barely got seats. As they make their way into the middle of a row of seats Harry whispers angrily, “We wouldn't of had this problem if you just let me pick you up.” As he pushes Draco along maybe a little to forcefully. “Trust me Potter, you don’t want to go there.” He answers as he sits down.

 

“What’s with that anyway? Calling me Potter?” Harry asks. Draco shrugs and takes the popcorn of of Harry. 

“It feels weird calling you Harry. I don't know you that well I guess.” he answers. 

Harry furrows his eyebrows, “We are literally on a date. You get that right?” 

The opening credits roll onto the screen and Harry is promptly shushed by the boy next to him, Harry elbows him and gets a handful of popcorn.

 

They decided on a horror film, well Draco did. Harry just agreed because he was still having a meltdown over how good the other boy looked. Which he was seriously regretting right now, though he tried to hide it. He didn't want to seem scared by a movie while he was on a date for christ’s sake.  He looked over at Draco to try and gauge his reaction to the bloody murder fest playing on the screen. As he turned, he saw Draco laughing and shoving popcorn in his mouth simultaneously, “What a fucking moron.” 

Harry looked at the screen to see one of the main characters fall while being chased by the masked bad guy and then being hacked to pieces by a chainsaw, standard horror movie stuff. That wasn't what weirded him out, what weirded him out was the kind psychopath he was on a date with.

“Who the hell laughs at stuff like that?” He asks. Draco's mouth opens to reply, probably with something sarcastic or scathing he can't guess yet, when a lady behind them shushes them. Draco looks at him pointedly and turns towards the screen.

 

Harry leaned back in his chair, settling in to watch the rest of the movie. He’s actually pretty engrossed in the movie that when he feels a touch against his arm, he barely feels it. Then he feels it again and looks down. Draco’s arm is next to his on the armrest, his fingers lightly dragging up and down harry’s arm. He looks up and sees Draco watching the movie with a slight upturn of his mouth. He must of felt Harry’s eyes on him because he looks up and smiles more widely, Harry smiles back and turns his arm so his palm faces upright. He can see Draco blush as he turns to face the movie and move his hand so his palm touches harry’s and links their fingers. Draco was trying so hard to keep his eyes on the screen in front of him that Harry would have thought that Draco didn't even notice they were holding hands if it wasn't for the up and down movement of his thumb on Harry’s.

 

“Well, that was fun. Thanks Potter,” Draco said with a genuine smile. “Do you mind?” he asks referring to the cigarette in his hand, harry shakes his head so he lights it. They were walking to the nearest station, walking close so their shoulder will brush against one another. 

“Yeah, I had fun. Surprisingly.”

“Surprisingly?” Draco asked looking offended.

“I just mean, I didn't think you would even say yes. Or that you’d be this nice.” Harry replied, trying to save his arse before Draco got mad.

“Oh? So what did you think of me then?” His jaw was clenched now and he was staring right at Harry. They weren't even walking anymore. 

“Well I just thought you were kind of a prat, I don't know. I didn't expect you to be like this.” Harry willed himself to just shut the fuck up before he ruins everything, but he couldn't.

Draco’s head was bent so he looked at the floor and smiled bitterly.   
“Right, of course. My mistake. You see, I thought you were just some fucking sporty bastard who expected everything to be perfect for you. Unsurprisingly, I was right. Looks like i'm a better judge of character.” He started to walk but Harry was rooted to the spot. What the fuck just happened? He thought they were having a good time, that we're having  _ fun.  _

 

“Draco, come on. I didn't mean it how you think I did,” Harry said while jogging to catch up to him.

“Oh, yeah? How’d you mean it then?” Draco sneered. “Because i fucking doubt it was meant to be a compliment.

“I- I just-” 

“Forget it, i'll see you at school I guess.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**(2:47am) draco, im sorry if that came out wrong. I honestly didn't mean for it to sound like that.**

**(2:50) its just ur so fucking intimidating (as you know, bc ive said it before but its tru)**

**(2:52) and i dont mean that in a bad way, like “omg theres draco malfoy dont breath near him he’ll punch ur teeth in”**

**(2:53) but in a way where ur so freaking attractive and so bloody endearing that i just want to get to know u**

**(2:54) i just wanted everything to be perfect bc ive had a massive lame crush on u for ages**

**(2:57am) i didn't at all expect u to be dick, what i meant was i didn't expect u to act like u liked me too**

**(2:57am) unless im totally reading that wrong and u werent acting like u liked me, if so ignore that omg this is embarrassing**

 

**_(3:00am) potter?_ **

 

**(3:01am) yes?**

 

**_(3:01am) its 3 am, u realise this right??_ **

 

**(3:02am) yea, im sorry i just couldnt get u off my mind**

 

**_(3:03am) well u woke me up_ **

 

**(3:03am) oh shit right**

**(3:03am) sorry**

**(3:04am) ill text u in the morning, or not whatever**

 

**_(3:05am) potter?_ **

 

**(3:06am) yea?**

 

**_(3:08am) u werent reading it wrong at all_ ** **  
**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, maybe Draco isnt as tough as he thinks he is.  
> Let me know if you liked it :-))


	3. Worst Friends Forever

Blaise Zabini’s parties we're absolute legendary to the teenagers at Harry's school. Blaise threw a party every time his mother was out of town for ‘business’, which, apparently, was every other week.  
It was generally a very fun time (except for that time when Ron got a bit carried away and Harry had to help clean up his best mates vomit), the only bad thing was Blaise’s best friend was Draco.  
Now normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing. He could look at Draco from afar and wonder what would happen if he would go up to the prat. But tonight, Harry _has_ to talk to him. Something he hasn't done since their date last week. Harry thought it might be best to do it at a party though. He can apologise in a nice, neutral environment. At least if something bad happens like Draco punches him in the face, Harry can just piss off and get drunk.  
It's basically a win/win.

“Dark blue jumper or black?” Harry asks Ron as he holds up both articles of clothing.  
“Black,” Ron replies from Harry’s bed without even looking up from his phone.  
“You didn't even look!”  
“But I know you look good in black!” He replied, reluctantly looking up from his screen.  
Harry’s reply was muffled by the jumper (the black one because Ron’s usually right) he was putting on.

  
“See! You’re totally gonna shag Malfoy tonight,” Ron grinned at him. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend and tried to act indifferent but still ended up blushing like mad.  
He figured Ron could definitely see the blush on his face right now and decided to quickly change the subject, “So, Hermione’s coming then?”  
“Yeah, I managed to convince her,” Ron replied, “She’s gonna meet us there.”  
Harry nodded before flopping down on his bed next to Ron. “What if it's all fucked?” He asked looking up at the ceiling.  
“It’s not mate. You’ll see Malfoy again and he won't be able to resist your pretty boy charm.”  
Harry laughed, shaking his head fondly at his best friend.

“Besides, if he turns you down that's completely his loss. And I know that sounds cliche or whatever, but it's true. He’s a moron if he doesn't see how great you are.”  
“No homo right mate?” Harry laughed, turning his head and quirking an eyebrow at Ron.  
The other boy groaned before punching him in the arm, “I fucking hate you! I'm trying to be serious and supportive here!”

  
Harry could hear the party before he could even see the house, he expected pretty much everyone from year 11 and up would be there.  
He got more nervous each step he took, he hadn’t spoken too or seen Draco since The Disaster Date that was a week ago. And he knows it's not normal to be this hung up on a guy after two weeks but he can't help shake the feeling that something good could have come from him and Draco. He also hates the fact that he didn't even get to really know him.  
“We don't have to go Harry,” Ron spoke, “I mean it. We can turn around right now if that's what you want. No questions asked. I will literally get on another train for you I’m that much of a good friend. We can go back to mine, huh? Order some take-out and play fifa.” Harry really did appreciate his best mate at times like this.  
“Nah, it's all right. We’re here already, the house is just up the street. Besides, Hermione will gut us if we leave her there.”

As they made their way up the driveway, Hermione bounded down, two thick braids swaying down her back with her.  
“Thank god! I’ve been waiting for ages.” She said firmly but still kissed them both on the cheek.  
“Well why didn't you just go inside?” harry said grinning at her antics. Hermione looked at him like he was an idiot and the three of them made their way inside.  
Inside was louder and more crowded than he expected. The three of them nodded and said hello to the people they recognised as they made their way to the quieter, less crowded kitchen in search of some drinks.

  
Blaise zabini really liked playing the good host, demanding no one bring anything and providing a fantastic spread of cheap beer and shots. They all opted for the cheap beer option except Hermione who took a sip before shaking her head violently and stated “Ugh, no way. Not today. That is revolting”  
They made their way to the back of the house where the music was the loudest, and he finally found the reason why the music was so deafening. Apparently Zabini had a hired a band for the night. Harry thought it must be some of those kids with a youtube channel and a Facebook page that they beg for gigs on, that is until he saw that Blaise Zabini himself was playing the bass up on the makeshift stage, which was really a low table that looked like it was a hundred years old about to split down the middle. But that wasn't even the most shocking thing, no the most shocking thing was that Draco freaking Malfoy was right up there with him, his fingers moving impressively fast up and down the neck of his guitar.

  
Harry stood stock still, jaw nearly dropping. “Holy shit,” he said allowed which caused Ron to snort. “He’s so freaking hot.”  
Which you know, wasn't a lie. He played with this easy casualness that could be mistaken for boredom. He moved his head slightly to the beat of the music which caused his fringe to flop even more into his eyes despite the backwards cap he was wearing and made Harry’s need to run his hand through his hair increase dramatically. The thing that made Harry’s heart nearly explode though was the way Draco smiled to himself after a particularly challenging riff.  
Harry recognised everyone else onstage as Draco’s friends. Theo Nott was obviously the lead singer, which was weird considering how quiet he is in all the classes Harry shares with him, he was also playing guitar. The girl playing the drums could only be Pansy Parkinson. A name which he only knew because Ginny had a major crush on the older girl and frankly, never shut up about her.

  
Harry's attention was pulled from the stage as a slightly too tipsy Seamus Finnegan made his way over to greet them.  
“Hey guys! They’re kinda great aren't they? Do you wanna beer Hermione?” He said as he slapped Harry and Ron on the back. Hermione shook her head and was about to answer when Harry cut in, “They’ve been up there long?” He really hoped they we're nearly done because if he didn't talk to Draco soon he was going to explode. Seamus shrugged, “I dunno mate, Dean said that Zabini just got up there and said they’re a band now and started playing.” Then after a beat, “I'm gonna find Dean, see you lot later?” But he was already walking away, singing along too the old Blink 182 with Theo.  
Thankfully, that was their last song, after a fumbled thank you from Theo everyone got off the stage table and with a hasty “see you later” too Ron and Hermione, Harry sought after Draco.

  
He found him near the entrance of the kitchen with a beer in his hand talking to someone in the year above looking bored, his eyes kept going to the crowd of drunk teenagers flickering all over the place. Harry sidled up behind him when the older boy walked away.  
“Hey.”  
Draco turned around, gingerly a first, before realising it was Harry.  
“Hello Potter,” he said through a smirk.

All Harry had to do was apologise, that's what he came here for. He sucked up the courage to ask him out so the least he can do now is suck up the courage and apologise for being a prat. But standing with Draco right there made his legs go a bit weak and he would really rather if the floor just swallowed him whole.  
He mentally sucked in a deep breath, “Look, Draco, I am so sorry about last week. I just. I was real nervous and I-”  
“Where okay aren't we?” Draco interrupted looking a bit confused.  
“I mean, not that i'm assuming an _us_ or anything. But you know, I just thought. Because of those texts, that we kind of clarified that you didn't actually think I was an arsehole and I kind of forgave you for being a dick?”  
God. Of course.  
“Right.” Harry replied dully.  
“Come on then.” Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s hand.  
“Where are we going?” he asked.  
Though he doesn't know why, he was already following Draco like a lost puppy. The boy could be leading him to his doom and Harry wouldn't care as long as he would still be holding Draco’s hand as he navigated them through the party.  
“I’m going to introduce you to everyone.” he said over his shoulder with a little half smile.  
Harry nearly tripped over his feet. Meet his friends? Thats kind of a big deal, right? If Draco valued his friends opinions as much as Harry did Ron and Hermione's, they could very well end whatever is going on between Harry and Draco. He was mentally psyching himself up as Draco stopped walking and Harry nearly stumbled over him. Great first impressions.

He surveyed the group before him. Pansy was sat on the floor in front of a coffee table, knocking back a shot, blaise was lounging on a leather couch behind pansy, his shirt unbuttoned and lazily twirling one of pansy’s drumsticks between his fingers, Theo was sat on his phone trying to ignore blaise chattering away in his ear.  
“I just think we should do it at least once Theo.”  
Theo locked his phone and rolled his eyes, “I am not snogging you blaise.” He huffed out.  
“Well why not?” Blaise whined, face scrunching up in confusion.

“Oh god, i'm sorry you have to actually watch this.” Draco whispered to Harry. The group still haven't Ioticed they were standing there.  
“And I'm sorry to say this not nat an unusual argument.”

“Because! Just ‘cause I'm attracted to boys doesn't mean I'm attracted to you!” Theo replied.

Harry heard Draco groan in frustration, before annoyingly calling out, “Hi guys! Mind not having an argument over Blaise's inability to not snog someone every five minutes while we have company?” in a fake chipper voice.  
Blaise laughed, “So sorry Draco, you going to introduce us to your new boyfr-”  
“Leave off him blaise.” Theo cut him off.

Draco shot theo a grateful look and turned towards Harry and smiled softly before introducing them, his thumb moving slightly over Harry's the whole time.  
“Right Potter, that's Theo. He’s the emo that was screaming on stage.” He said as Theo rolled his eyes.  
Harry choked out a laugh, “Nice too meet you.” Theo smiled at him and nodded his head before going back too his phone.  
“This is Pansy,” Draco said holding out his hand too her. Pansy straightened her posture and fell into the character of a high society lady and delicately placed her hand in his.Draco grinned, “The love of my life.” He added before kissing her hand lightly, Pansy kept the facade up for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.  
“And that's Blaise, your shitty host this evening.” He said with a scowl on his face, probably still annoyed at Blaise’s earlier ‘boyfriend’ remark.

After the uhm, _pleasantries_ , were made, Harry found himself sitting closely to Draco on a lounge that was next to the one Draco’s friends we're sitting on but going long ways to make an ‘L’ shape. He quite lied the new side of Draco he was seeing. He liked seeing Draco joke around with his mates, liked seeing him fondly roll his eyes at them and really fucking loved watching him laugh at something. After a while of openly staring at Draco, he thought he should actually say something otherwise he'd just just look really fucking weird.

“So since when the hell are you in a band?” He asked turning more towards Draco.  
It was really ridiculous how close they were sitting. They had a whole lounge to themselves but we're squished right too one end furthest away from the other three with Draco having an arm resting on the back of it, just higher than Harry’s shoulders.  
Draco’s brows furrowed in concentration, “Uhm, about two weeks? I think i don't know. They needed someone to play guitar because Theo’s shit and knows like, 5 power chords.” He moved his attention on theo and smirked at him.  
Theo pulled a face at him and told him to fuck off.

  
“How _did_ you like the show Potter?” Pansy asked grinning slyly.  
“Oh yeah, it was great. I only saw the end of it but what i saw was really good.”  
Pansy nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, “Suppose it helps that Draco looks so hot on stage right?” She smirks at him coyly before taking another shot from the table.

Harry thinks back to watching Draco on stage. Looking so confident and smirking at blaise from across the stage, whole body moving almost violently along with the music, brow furrowed so deep in concentration he looked angry, safe to say angry draco was turning into a thing for Harry.

“Uhm… well I-” He started, feeling the flush on his neck start to rise.  
“Leave him alone pans.” Draco cut in.  
Pansy shrugged and went to join in with the heated conversation Blaise and Theo we're having.

He felt Draco move in even more closer. How was that even possible?  
“Sorry about that,” He whispered into Harry's ear, nearly making him him shiver.  
“Well she’s not wrong.” Harry replied just as quietly.  
“Oh yeah?” Draco asked smirking at him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Harry took in how Draco looked right now, fringe plastered to his forehead still damp with sweat, the boyish grin that harry desperately wishes would take permanent residence on the boys face, the collarbones that peaked out from beneath his t-shirt and the skin of his neck which from this close, Harry _knows_ smells so good.

Harry grins, “Yeah.” he replies.  
Draco laughs quickly and softly before angling his head slightly to the left. Harry follows, leaning in even further. How the hell are they going to be able to kiss if they're both grinning like this anyway? He feels Draco moved his arm from the back of the couch, instead placing his hand on the back of Harry’s neck and he can hear Draco’s friends still arguing softly, and Draco’s eyes are flickering down to his lips and the other boy just smells _so fucking good_ and he can feel his own eyes start to close and-

“Oi Harry! There you are mate!” Harry knew that the voice could only belong to his now ex-best mate.  
Harry groaned softly and he watched as Draco took his hat off to push his hair back before replacing it back on his head and sunk further into the couch, clearly trying to become invisible to harry's friends.

“Been lookin’ for you for ages.” He hear slur to his friends voice clearly indicating he was, at the very least, tipsy.  
“I'm sorry Harry!” Hermione said, coming up to join them. “I tried to make him wait. I could see that you two we're uhm.. Busy.” She said grinning slightly.  
“Right, uhm. Don't worry about it.” he replied flushing slightly, Draco was just sat there picking at a hole in his jeans acting indifferent to the conversation.  
They sat in silence for a few awkward moments before Hermione cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look.  
“Oh! Right!” he exclaimed, Draco sat up a bit straighter and smiled politely.  
“Guys this is Draco. Draco, Ron and Hermione.”

During the somewhat awkward introduction, Draco’s friends seemed to notice the arrival of Ron and Hermione and Introduced themselves as well.  
A few minutes later, and Ron and Hermione now sat on the other end of the lounge next to Draco and Harry and the whole group we're talking like lifelong friends.  
Hermione and Pansy, apparently both happy to be in the company of another girl, we're now sat close together.  
“Ooh! I love your braids!” Pansy exclaimed over the arms of the sofa’s.  
“Thank you, I could braid your hair if you want?” she asked and Pansy practically beamed before sitting herself on the floor right in front of Hermione.  
Ron was currently playing some made up drinking game with Blaise while simultaneously having a conversation with Draco over Football while Harry and Theo we're talking about a book they had both enjoyed.  
“So what is your band called?” Hermione asked without looking up from Pansy’s hair.

“London sad kids.”  
“Blaise’s sluts. Slut’s with a ‘z’. Its slutz.”  
Pansy and Blaise said at the same time.  
“I thought we agreed on ‘worst friends forever’?” Draco asked with a frown, “we all know my ideas are best.”  
“We definitely did mate,” Theo agreed.  
Pansy rolled her eyes before closing them to again so she could enjoy her being played with. Blaise huffed and muttered a ‘whatever’.

“You’re so cute when you’re grumpy.” Harry grinned as he traced a finger over Draco’s frown until it was slowly replaced with a grin.  
“Shut up Potter.” Draco replied as his lips twitched and he hooked his ankle around harry’s when his phone rang.  
Draco dug around in his pocket and fished his phone out, upon reading the caller ID his face turned angry and cold, his jaw clenched,  
“I’ll be right back.” He said too Harry only as everyone else was still occupying themselves.

“Who was that?” Theo asked when Draco made his way back and sat down.  
“Dad.” He replied blankly.  
“Shit, what did he want?”  
“Apparently he came home early. Wasn't expecting an empty house.”  
Blaise was looking concerned, “Stay here tonight.” he urged.  
Draco shook his head and smiled bitterly, “Nah, may aswell get it out of the way. He's leaving again tomorrow so it doesn't matter.” Blaise looked like he wanted to argue but just sighed and nodded his head in defeat.  
Hermione, obviously picking up on something(who couldn't, really?) spoke aloud, “well we should get going too, why don't we all walk to the station together?”  
Draco smiled at her, “Yeah, alright Granger.”  
After everyone said goodbyes, Blaise smacking a loud kiss on Draco's cheek and Pansy desperately calling out too Hermione “I'll definitely call you! We need to hang out!" Too which Hermione nodded fervently and hugged her goodbye again,  
They found themselves outside, Harry and Draco walking close so their arms brush and Hermione with her arms around a groaning ron ahead of them.

“I had fun tonight.” Draco said around a cigarette after a few minutes of comfortable silence.  
“Yeah, me too. Glad I came.” Harry replied smiling softly.  
“I spent the whole time it took for us to set up just wondering if you we're going to fucking come or not.” Draco laughed lightly, “Blaise nearly decked me. For some reason i can't get you off my damn mind.” He said as he took Harry’s hand in his.  
Harry knew exactly what he was talking about. He thinks about Draco 24 fucking 7. When he's on the train to school, in class, at lunch, just before he goes to sleep. Harry smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

When they made it too the train station, Harry walked Draco to his platform, telling Ron and Hermione he’ll meet them in a minute.  
“So I guess i’ll see you at school?” Harry asked shyly.  
Draco grinned at him, eyes sparkling. “Maybe.” he shrugged.  
Harry went to ask what he meant but Draco’s train pulled in at that moment.  
With their hands still linked together, Draco bought his spare one up to cup the side of Harry's face, thumb pushing a wayward curl back behind Harry's ear and leaned in to press a kiss just to the corner of Harry's mouth.  
“Gotta go.” He said grinning and walking backwards towards the train door, winking and turning to step on at the last minute before the doors closed.

Harry couldn't kick the grin from him face all the way home, even when him and Hermione had to watch Ron vomit in a garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look... i am so sorry this took forever but i forgot my pw to my ao3 account and my laptop was getting fixed so i just put it off until now but i have another chapter ready for later today it just needs to be edited :-)))  
> btw its like 3 am here and i only started writing this at like 12am so im sorry for mistakes and what not i just really wanted to get this out. i will definitely go through this again and edit it when im not half asleep lmao  
> Also, i completely made up the name "worst friends forever" and did no research too see if there is an actual band called that, if there is, im so sorry you are being associated with my trash.  
> and im rambling goodbye


	4. Kiss The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nerds go on a date and swap baby pictures because they dont know what flirting is??

When Harry woke up, his first thought was ringtones were the work of the devil. When he saw the caller ID flashing on his phone, his second thought was, so was Draco Malfoy.

“What?” Harry groaned into the phone.   
“Good morning sunshine,” was Draco’s reply. Harry cringed at the high pitched, happy tone.

“What time is it?” Harry asked through a yawn, praying to god it was after 10am.

“Uhm, about 8:30, why?” He replied, faking innocence.

“What are you even doing right now?” He could hear the busy streets of London in the background from Draco’s end of the call.

“Im on the roof.” Harry yawned again.

“Okay, I'm going to hang up on you now,” Draco laughed lightly.

“No! Wait. What are we doing today?” Did Harry make plans with Draco last night that he can't remember? 

“What do you mean?”   
“Well, I thought I would give you chance to win me over again, because of our bad date last week? I'ts who I am. I'm a giver.” Harry could practically hear his smirk.

“Mhmm, its too early for sexual innuendos Malfoy,” Harry said into his pillow. 

“Look Potter, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. Just text me your address and I'll come to yours, find something for us to do. God, I'm a _ saint,  _ you realise? Planning my own I'll make it up too you date’ does that sound okay?” Harry nodded before he realised they we're talking on the  _ phone _ and replied an okay, hung up and texted his address to Draco and told him to let himself in and how to find his room. Then changed Draco's contact to 'Annoying Prat' and fell back asleep.

**_  
(9:23am) im leaving now u better be up :-))_ **

**_(9:36am) im like 10 mins away, i s2g potter if ur in bed still..._ **

  
Harry, who was still in bed, leapt out, had the quickest shower of his life, got dressed even quicker and found out that putting on jeans with your legs still slightly damp is the hardest task on the earth. No matter how fast he thought he was it wasn't fast enough apparently, because when he walked into his room he was met with Draco sat on his bed, looking around his room

“So poor time management huh?” Draco asked, although he was smiling pointing at Harry’s wet hair.

“Shut up, what are we doing?” Harry asked as he ferociously toweled his hair.  
  
“Well I thought we could hit up some old music stores, then get something to eat?” Draco suddenly looked kind of unsure of himself.

“Shopping? Thats big your big plan?"

“Or I could just go home? If that's what you would rather,” Draco replied, smirking coyly.

“No no no. Shopping’s fine. Shopping's good. Want to leave now?” He asked hastily shooting Draco a cheeky grin.

 

They we're making their way through to the nearest station when Draco stopped and cursed.

“Whats up?” Harry asks concerned.    
“My phones nearly dead," Draco said glaring at his phone, "Can we go to mine so I can charge it for a bit?”

“I thought I didn't want to go to your house?” Harry said while nudging Draco with his shoulder.   
“Well, when my parents are there, trust me you dont. Lucky for us there out of town this weekend.” What parents continuously leave their kid at home for full weekends?   
“Then in that case, lead the way.” Draco rolled his eyes fondly and pulled him in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

 

After making it to Draco's fancy looking apartment building and awkwardly sharing a lift with an old lady who kept shooting apprehensive looks towards Draco's t-shirt, Draco lead him through his flat, passing a very formal dining room and a lounge room that looked like it was rarely used, until they made it to his room.

“Its a bit messy so don't judge.” 

When he walked in his eyes had to adjust it was so dark, until Draco walked across the (large) room to the window opposite the door and half half-heartedly pulled the curtains open, letting in a stream of light. Harry looked around the room and instantly thought it was so Draco. It was messy for one, like Draco said. Not Gross Messy like a slob, but lived in messy. There was posters on the walls, a skateboard on the floor, and another one not so far away that had been cracked in half, a pile of shoes by the window, clothes spilling out of the opened closet and onto the floor in a jumbled mess, a guitar on a stand against a wall, and a simple bed. The bed didn't even have a headboard, it just looked like two mattresses stacked on top of each other, against the wall next to the window. The sheets we're messy and on it laid a discarded laptop.

Draco flopped down onto his bed and plugged his phone into charge and opened his laptop, pulling up Spotify. Harry’s ears we're instantly assaulted by loud drums, grating guitars and a screechy voice. Draco jumped and swore before pausing the music.   
“I forgot this was connected to my speakers,” He smiled sheepishly and got up to unplug said speakers, he hit play again and this time the music came out softer, from his laptop.

“Who’s this then?” Harry asked pointing to the laptop as he sat down stiff back and straight on the bed next to Draco who was laying nearly flat on his bed. Draco moved the laptop so harry could see better before answering, ‘The Offspring’, Harry is sure he’s never heard of them before but nodded anyway.

“It’s uhm, nice.” He said a bit unsure, Draco snorted out a half laugh.   
“Okay, what do you listen to Potter?” Harry’s mind went blank as he looked at Draco who was looking up at  h im through his eyelashes. He had no idea how Draco could make something so simple as  _ looking at someone  _ look so hot.

“Uhm, I love Arctic Monkeys, but I listen to like The Strokes, Radiohead, Muse, stuff like that.” Harry said suddenly shy of himself.

“So we’ve got a hipster jock over here do we?” Draco said teasingly making harry flush with embarrassment and mumbled, “I’m not a hipster. And i'm not a jock.”   
Draco laughed and told Harry to stop sitting like an idiot and get comfy. Harry scooted down the bed a bit so he was half laying half sitting and Draco turned to face into him more, his whole body lower practically pressed against Harry’s and Harry willed himself to play it cool and not embarrass himself like a wanker.  
Harry cant even believe he is in a bed with a boy. Not just any boy either, but _Draco Malfoy_. It’s like two thousand fantasies coming alive and he just really wants to kiss him. Not shove his tongue down the boys throat and thoroughly snog him, he wanted to tease Draco, make him want this is as much as he does. He wanted Draco to become frustrated, just like Harry is when the other boy smirks at him or gives him that little half smile, give the prat a taste of his own medicine. He wanted to make Draco’s breath hitch in his chest and hold him close and feel his heartbeat while he _ kissed him. _

“So,” Harry started. “Tell me something, anything about you.” He was trying to shake the thoughts of kissing and Draco out of his head. If he thought of actually  _ doing it _ instead of just fantasising about it, he got violent butterflies in his stomach along with a feeling like he would pass out. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.  


“What do you want to know?” The other boys head was resting on Harry’s shoulder now and all Harry could smell was whatever stupid cologne he was wearing.

“I don't know, what do you and your friends do for fun?” Harry asked hesitantly, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

“Pretty much just get stoned and skate.” Draco shrugged, Harry wrinkled his nose at the memory of his first and only time he smoked weed with his friends.   
“You’re not about to go all anti-weed on me are are you? Because I've heard it all before,” Draco told him. Harry shook his head.

“Nah, I don't care if  people do it, I just don't like it. Makes me feel weird. I hate note feeling in control.”    
“No way, Harry Potter the school’s star football player, getting high? Just what would coach Timmins say?” The boy was grinning at this point.

“Shut up you prat, just ‘cause your into sports doesn't mean you can't try stuff. Don't stereotype us into health freaks, or I'm going to have to assume that you go around terrorising children and mugging old ladies.” Harry said, smiling coyly.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered a ‘whatever’.

They spent ages just laying together listening to music and talking until Draco thought his phone was sufficiently charged.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough, Harry found himself in an old music store which sold everything from vintage records to new Cd's to old and new band t-shirts.

“This is like an emo kids wet dream,” Draco hit him softly upside the head,

“Fuck you and fuck off.” 

They spent a good two hours looking through stacks of old vinyl records and cassette tapes, going through piles of old shirts. Draco nearly screamed when Harry found a vintage Sex Pistols t-shirt and when Harry brought it for him he was practically sobbing.

Harry wasn't nearly as grateful when Draco brought him a galaxy t-shirt claiming it can show the world how hipster Harry is.

 

Not long after the t-shirt debacle, Draco claimed he was hungry and dragged Harry to a cafe where they sat next to each other in a booth and ate. At first Harry thought it was weird that Draco sat next to him and not in the other side of the booth, but he soon grew accustomed to the warmth of Draco’s leg pressed against his as he playfully kicked at Harry ankle.

On the train ride home, they sat close together at the back of the carriage sharing Draco’s earphones and holding hands, with Draco this close, the little voice in his head thats been screaming “KISS HIM YOU PRAT! KISS HIM,” all day is getting sufficiently louder. Soon enough, thank god, Draco fell asleep on Harry’s shoulder. He took this opportunity to take a photo of Draco on Snapchat and captioned it ‘punk’s not dead, just sleepy’, and put it on his Story. Not even two minutes later his phone started blowing up, he just put his phone on silent and woke Draco up when his stop was close.

 

**_(5:21pm) okay im home, tell me when u get home safely u nerd xxx_ **

 

**(5:22pm) yes mum**

 

**_(5:22pm) :-((_ **

 

**(5:24pm) okay but honestly can i just say, i had like a rlly good time today**

 

**_(5:25pm) yes harry, yes u can say that_ **

 

**(5:25pm) gdi malfoy**

 

**_(5:26pm) okay okay i had a great time too_ **

**_(5:26pm) thanks_ **

 

**(5:27pm) hey!! Would u look at that, we went on a date and we're both happy afterwards!!! What a time to be alive**

 

**_(5:30pm) im rolling my eyes so hard rn_ **

 

**(5:32pm) btw it was so hard not to grab u by the shoulders and kiss ur cute face today just sayin xxx**

 

**_(5:35pm) for fuck’s sake potter what stopped u????_ **

**_(5:35pm) dickhead_ **

 

**(5:37pm) idk, the massive butterflies in my stomach maybe**

**(5:38pm) anyway ive gotta *insert some lame excuse so i dnt have to a part of this awkward convo. Seriously my dad just asked while im blushing* so ill talk to u later??**

 

**_(5:42pm) okay 1) guess ill just have to take one for the team next time huh? 2) thats real smooth, dw potter we can definitely pick up this conversation when ur all alone in ur bed late at night xxx 3) YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHEN U GOT HOME SAFELY U IDIOT_ **

 

**(5:45pm) 1) listen.. Please do, bc if its upto i will be too scared to kiss u for like an eternity :// and i dnt wanna wait that long to kiss u tbh 2) pls dont do this too me i am in the kitchen malfoy 3) IM SORRY I WAS TEXTING U OS I THOUGHT U WOULD JUST ASSUME I DIDN'T GET KIDNAPPED OR SMTH???? JFC**

 

**_(5:49pm) 2) potter,,,, we've known eachother since like year 8 im p sure u can wait just a tiny bit longer?? 2) ;-)) 3) I NEED VALIDATION POTTER U CANT JUST ASSUME 4) can we stop texting like this pls_ **

 

**(5:52pm)  no…. I dont think i can wait???**

 

**_(5:53pm) tbh me either_ **

**_(5:53pm) by the way, when u we're in the shower i sniffed out the baby album :-))_ **

 

**(5:54pm) oh**

**(5:54pm) oh god**

**(5:55pm) im going to kill u it was nice knowing u im going to prison bye xxxx**

 

**_(5:56pm) u wont be able to kiss me then?? :-((_ **

 

**(5:56pm) well shit**

**(5:57pm) im in a dilemma**

 

**_(5:58pm) fml ur so dramatic stfu u were cute af_ **

  
_**(6:00pm) Annoying Prat sent an image.** _

 

Harry was met with a picture of him as a baby. One where his dad was holding him, head thrown back and laughing at a baby Harry who was pouting at his father.

 

**_(6:00pm)_ **

**_LOOK!!! How CUTE!! LOOK AT THOSE CUTE LIL BBY POUTY LIPS IM GOING TO CRY JUST LOOKING AT U_ **

 

**(6:01pm) U TOOK FUCKIN PHOTOS??? WTF MALFOY u weirdo**

 

**_(6:02pm) only that one cause ur just !!!! so cute!!_ **

**_(6:03pm)_ ** **_Just look at all that cute hair omg harry i s2g u we're adorable_ **

**_(6:04pm) the fuck happened :/_ **

 

**(6:05pm) listen malfoy u gotta be fair, u gotta send me a pic of u as a kid**

 

**_(6:06pm) tbh ill send u all my baby pics on a usb i was fuckin cute and i own that shit_ **

****  
  
**_(6:08pm) Annoying Prat sent an image._ **

 

 ****Harry nearly cooed out loud. The photo was of a scrawny little blond kid stood on a skate board grinning at the person behind the camera and looking really damn proud of himself.

 

**(6:10pm) AWWWW omg!!! Ur hairs the exact same wtf have u ever gotten a haircut ://**

 

 

**_(6:12pm) ummm pls dont offend me like that :// yes i have wow rude_ **

 

**  
(6:15pm) How tf are u riding a skateboard??? U look about 4??? 5 a the most ?? I cant even stand on one and im 16 wtf**

 

**_(6:16pm) tbh idek?? I dnt even remember when i learnt to skate i just had this kickass cousin/uncle who took me to the skate park with him_ **

**_(6:19pm) wow um thats going to change??? No boyfriend of mine will be anything less than a high quality skater_ **

**_(6:20pm) u know what this means potter??? Im just going to have to teach u_ **

 

**(6:22pm) im not averse to that idea at all, i would love for the greatness that is Draco Malfoy teach me how to skate**

**(6:23pm) just one question**

 

**_(6:23pm) what?_ **

 

**(6:23pm) boyfriend huh?**

  
  


**_(6:25pm) thats not what i mean_ **

 

**(6:26pm) chill draco**

**(6:27pm) isnt that what we're doin???**

**(6:27pm) leading up to that??**

 

**_(6:30pm) right_ **

**_(6:30pm) yes, okay_ **

 

**(6:32pm) right, good. Anyway i gotta go to dinner but ill talk to u later my lame soon to be boyfriend nerd xxxxx**

 

**_(6:40pm) i fucking hate u_ **

 

**(6:58pm) love u too my sweet darling baby!!**

 

**_(7:00pm) literally die i hate u so much_ **

**_(7:00pm) stop texting me_ **

**_(7:00pm) go eat ur dinner_ **

 

“Harry, darling, you know the rules. No phones at the dinner table.” His mum instructed looking at him fondly.

“Oh Lily, leave him. Look he’s blushing. So, who’s the lucky bloke?” His dad waggled his eyebrows. Harry sunk further in his chair and mumbled something about it not being their business around a mouthful of mashed potatoes, making them laugh.

“And i realised you weren't home when I finished work, where were you young man?” Lily asked with the same teasing tone his father was using, “On a date?”

“W-what? No, no. of course not! I was just out with a friend. With some friends.” He stammered out and Jesus Christ this can not be happening. Why we're his parents so bloody  _ parent-y _ . He wanted to atleast no the boy just a tiny bit more before his parents started hassling about him. Or worse, ask him to come over for  _ dinner. _ Something gave Harry the impression that Draco Malfoy did not do Family Dinner’s. His parents both looked at each other knowingly and shrugged and went back to their dinner and idle chat about work that day.

 

**_(7:08pm) HARRY!!!!!!! DELETE THAT PIC OF ME OFF YOUR STORY ARE U FUCKING KIDDING ME RN_ **

**_(7:08pm) :-(_ **

 

**(7:10pm) draco…. Its been like an hr p much everyone has probably seen it**

**(7:10pm) IF UR ACTUALLY MAD THO IM SO SORRY LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN ASK GOD IM THE WORST**

**(7:11pm) like what if u didn't want people to know u we're hangin with me jesus christ im a dick**

 

“Harry,” his mum started exasperatedly. 

“I know, I know I'm going. Thanks for dinner,” he kissed him mum on the cheek and went upstairs.

 

**_(7:12m) harry i rlly dont care if people see us together i like u im not going to pretend i dont???_ **

**_(7:12pm) what im mad about is that people are going to see me NAPPING for fuck’s sake_ **

**_(7:13pm) thats not PUNK HARRY_ **

 

He felt his heart flutter, Draco likes him.  _ Likes him  _ likes him.

 

**(7:15pm) draco**

**(7:15pm) i happen to think ur very punk, naps and all <3333**

 

**_(7:16pm) :-))) xxxx_ **

 

* * *

 

 

That Monday, Harry walked into school feeling nervous, but extremely giddy. he just really wanted to see Draco again, he know he sounds lame and a tad desperate but really, the whole weekend seemed like a surreal dream. He found Draco sitting outside against a wall with his legs outstretched, earphones in and eyes closed. He sneaked over and carefully sat next to him with his legs drawn up, making sure Draco didn't know he was there.

“Hey there grumpy,” Harry said into his ear right as he ripped an earphone out making Draco all but jumped out of his skin.

“Fucking hell, Harry! You cant go around doing that,” Draco said as he hit Harry on his chest and mumbled more swears under his breath.

Harry could hear a very familiar tune coming from the earphone he was holding, he held it close to his ear and, oh God. This boy. If he wasn't already sure he was falling  _ deeply _ for Draco freaking Malfoy, at this point he would of been 100% sure. Maybe 1000%

The Draco Malfoy who wears hoodies with offensive writing on it, who has his stupid punk music so loud you can hear it when the class is quiet, who talks to people in that smooth, drawly tone that implies he really doesn't care about what you are saying, the Draco Malfoy who glares and sneers at everyone who isn't in his circle of friends. _ That  _ Draco Malfoy is listening to Arctic Monkeys, and Harry _really_ wants to kiss him.

“Are you serious? God, you are too damn cute,” Draco grumbles and rips his earphones away from Harry.   
“Im sure I have no idea what the fuck you’re going on about.” Harry laughs and moves to sling an arm around Draco's neck.

“Oh, yeah. Im sure you don't. You're  just listening to a song by the band I said was my favorite. Complete coincidence I'm sure,” Harry said as he leaned in to get a closer look at Draco’s phone.   
“And its on repeat! Oh, my Draco Malfoy you are adorable. You're not punk at all,” Harry said, and he would of gone on with his teasing if he didn't see the title of the song,

_ ‘I wanna be yours’ _

Harry tries to calm himself down, surely it doesn't mean anything? But his head is already 1000 beats in front of him and probably planning a summer wedding.

“Dont flatter yourself, prat.” Draco rgrumbled as he snatched the phone off of Harry.

“Any particular reason why _that_ song is on repeat?” Harry asked, voice squeaking only slightly.  
Draco scoffed, “No, don't be ridiculous.”  
But Harry could see the blush on the boys cheeks even when he ducked his head. Harry was about to ask if he was positive when the bell went.

Draco groaned and banged his against the cement wall as Harry got up prepared to go too class. He pulled a crumpled looking cigarette out of his pocket and was rummaging through his pockets for a lighter when Harry asked, “you know the bell went right?” Draco grunted an affirmative around the cigarette he was now trying to light.

“Well then you know that the bell ringing signifies the start of lessons?” Draco looked up and glared at him as smoke curled lazily over his head before disappearing.

“You not going?” Draco shook his head, taking another lazy drag.

“Nah, I've got English with Wilson, he fucking hates me.” Harry snorted out a laugh.   
“Right. Well, I’ll see you later then?” Harry asked tentatively, fiddling with his bag strap.   
“yeah, “ Draco smiled that little half smile. “See you later Harry.”

 

* * *

 

 

Harry could barely concentrate on Mrs. Williams and the algebraic theorems she was trying to explain, Harry could barely think about anything anymore other than Draco and his grades are going to start paying for it.

“Honestly, mate, get that love sick look off your face and concentrate. Mum’ll have both our arses if she finds out we failed again.” Ron whispered to him. Harry elbowed him in the side, “Shut up, I don't have love sick look on my face.”   
Ron stared at him disbelievingly and his point was proven when Harry’s phone vibrated and Harry could feel the smile take over his face himself.   
“Oh, yeah. Not love sick at all.” He heard Ron mutter. Harry ignored him and stealthily took his phone out of his pocket to see the text.

 

**_(9:37am) i do u know_ **

 

Harry wracked his brain for an answer, what the fuck did he mean?

 

**(9:38am) uhm more specific?**

 

**_(9:38am) prat_ **

 

**(9:42am) ????**

 

**_(9:44am) i wanna be yours_ **

 

Harry couldn’t help but beam, Ron groaned before asking, “What did he do now?” while looking into Harry’s lap where his phone was. Harry could feel the flush on his cheeks spreading all the way down his neck. As if that isn’t the greatest text he has ever gotten.

Ron groan was peering closer into Harry's lap, which probably looked very weird to everyone else in the class. Harry shoved his head away and locked his phone.

“Fine, I’ll leave u to your little gay-fest.” He said with a huge grin, which turned into a fake sad face, really Ron was watching too much T.V and could probably give the Drama Department a good show, “I just thought that since we're mates and everything, that you would trust me. I don't know, I guess you just don't trus-"

“God, fine. Ill tell you, you fucking prat.” Ron had the nerve to look  _ smug. _

“It’s nothing really,” Ron started to protest, “He just said that, he uhm, wouldn't mind if, hypothetically speaking here, if he were mine.” Harry groaned and buried his head in his arms on the desk. He really didn't wanna go through any of Ron’s teasing, even if it was all completely harmless, he  _ knew _ how disgustingly sappy him and Draco we're being. He didn't need Ron pointing it out.

“Don't say a word Ron.” Harry warned, going for a vicious tone but the effect was ruined due to the fact his head was buried in a sweater.

**_“_ ** I wouldn't dare think of it Harry.” was Ron’s reply and Harry groaned, again, at the humor in his voice. 

He quickly sent out a reply to Draco making sure Ron couldn't see and give him knowing looks.

 

**(9:50am) yeah**

**(9:50am) i wouldnt mind that**

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing the text conversations tbh, soz if you find them annoying in stories but i cant stop ://


End file.
